kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grid
The Grid is part of the ninth set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is one of the three Reaper Game Worlds in the second mission for said games, all apart of the Mark of Mastery Exam. It is based off of the 2010 film "Tron Legacy." Story I. Disk Wars As the group of Ignis, Beuce, Kaida and Luna made their way into the door labeled, Grid, they were greeted with the sight of a city. The city seemed far more advanced in technology than those that the group had seen prior, and with blue technicolor lights and a darkened sky, it gave off an ominous feeling. Taking note of their surroundings, the group began to wander around until they were accosted by a group of guards. The guards brought them to the ruling body of the world, CLU, who told the group that they were forced to participate in a competition. Revealing that he had already been informed by the gamemaster, he held the prize of their password over the heads of the keyblade wielders, giving them not much in way of choice of joining. CLU then showed the group their competition, beings that had the same face as Etrius, Anora, Cat and Eon. While confused at the sight at first, as the quartet seemed incredibly hostile, it became apparent that they were merely fakes made to rattle them. With that out of the way, CLU told the group about the game they were forced in, that being to throw disks at each other and hit their opponent with it. Getting hit made you lose a point and hitting made you gain one. With the simple rules out of the way, the games began and the disks went flying. After the first wave of disk throwing, it seemed that the quartet of keyblade wielders was able to play the game quite well, and had managed to soundly beat their opponents. Frustrated by this, CLU but them into a round two, splitting the four off into four separate 1v1s, with his ace guard Rinzler being able to appear in each arena to harass them. In spite of this rule change, though, the group had continued to fight as normal, and managed to defeat their opponents. II. Perfection With their victory assured, CLU seemed incredibly frustrated, noting that he'd have a stern talking to with a man named Sho Minamimoto. Telling the group that he had modified this version of Space Paranoids into what it was, he told them that they would need permission from both Trons of both worlds in order to access the terminal to find their password. And as it had turned out, he had re-purposed the Tron of the world they were in into the program known as Rinzler. With that, Rinzler seemed ready to fight the keyblade wielders. The fight didn't seem all that difficult, as the group had managed to pump enough damage in to rattle Rinzler's systems. It was then that the program started to hold back and seem lost in thought, being revealed that he was being contacted by his other half. Frustrated by this, CLU sent in a swarm of guards to deal with the keyblade wielders. The guards weren't all that threatening, and the keyblade wielders managed to dispatch them with ease. With that done, Rinzler seemed more conscious of what was going on, as he stood back up. With him and CLU beginning to talk about what had happened and their plan to create the perfect world, it had seemed that somewhere along the way CLU had gained a misguided perception of perfection and became a tyrant as a result. Declaring that he fought for the users, striking CLU down. With that out of the way, Rinzler, now Tron, thanked the group and gave them the password. As it turned out, it had to deal with seven maidens that would unseal the door to darkness. With that, the names were revealed being; Eilonwy, Elsa, Kida, Luna, Merida, Minnie, Pocahontas. With the password being revealed, Kaida seemed disappointed at its simplicity, seeming to already be familiar with these names. Luna, however, was greeted with a great shock as she saw her own. Seemingly unaware that she was one, she seemed to start to go deep into thought, and while everyone didn't seem to think it was too big of a deal to worry about for now, the group left the grid. Characters * CLU * Rinzler Participating Players * Beuce * Ignis * Kaida * Luna Missions # Disembark # Disc Wars - I (Brawl Mission) # Disc Wars - II (Brawl Mission) # Rinzler (Boss Mission) # Fight for Tron (Bodyguard Mission) Boss Rinzler + Cannons Trivia * The final conversation between CLU and Rinzler was originally between CLU and Flynn in the original movie. Category:Worlds